Cro-Marmot
Name: Cro-Marmot Gender: Male Animal: Marmot Color: Greenish-Yellow Episode Count: 24 TV Count: 1 Kill Count: 4 Deaths: 5 (4 from Regular Episodes, 1 from Irregular Episodes) First Appearance: Tongue Twister Trouble First Death: Class Act (debatable) or Dino-Sore Days First Victim: 'Petunia from ''Snow What? That's What! '''Voice Actor: N/A Cro-Marmot is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio Cro-Marmot is a prehistoric greenish-yellow marmot frozen in a block of ice who wears leopard skin loincloth and holds a wooden club in his hand. He appears to be greenish-yellow due to the ice's hue that blends in with his natural color. He is somehow able to perform many tasks offscreen while entirely encased in ice, such as throwing snowballs, somewhat akin to how Handy can perform construction and other tasks without any visible hands. To keep himself frozen, Cro-Marmot stays mainly in cold areas, and sometimes drives an ice cream truck. He lives in a giant snow globe, or rather a small igloo inside a giant snow globe. His hobbies include serving people ice cream, snowboarding, and surfing. He rarely dies in the series, the reason being that the ice he's usually encased in protects him from disaster, thereby rendering him almost invulnerable to most unfortunate events. Also, most of his "deaths" are debatable. When they aren't, they involve a form of heat, disasters (such as explosions or collapsing bridges) or being eaten. The only episode in which he is not frozen is Dino-Sore Days, as that episode occurred during the prehistoric times when he was unfrozen. In Dino-Sore Days, he appeared as a black-and-white character similar to the classic Mickey Mouse cartoon; with white gloves, shoes and black limbs, bigger nose, and longer ears. In the opening of the irregular episode, it states that it was copyrighted in the year 1927. Cro-Marmot usually appears in the series as a background character, and has hardly any showcase appearances, but has been marked his first appearance bigger than a cameo since Snow What? That's What! and Dino-Sore Days (either could be considered accurate) and in the episode, Wipe Out. In a featurette of the Second Serving DVD, he was interviewed, and it was revealed he's an accomplished writer, painter, and pianist, and he has his own brand of foot powder, held a tour on Broadway, known for his loud antics and energetic performances, and has been called the "sexiest Happy Tree Friend" in 1992. However, since the interviewer was unable to get any responses out of Cro-Marmot, she got into a violent rant with the creators. Cro-Marmot is the second character to have a full head of hair besides Disco Bear. Also, besides Lumpy and Sniffles, he is the third character in the series without a set of buckteeth, with just one tooth on the bottom part of his jaw. The first part of his name is depicted from the word, Cro-Magnon. Even though he made a cameo in the episode, Tongue Twister Trouble, it was actually his official debut in the series. It also makes him the only HTF character to have a debut episode where he wasn't a starring character until Snow What? That's What! Cro-Marmot Episodes Famous Deaths *Dino-Sore Days *From Hero to Eternity Starring Roles *Snow What? That's What! *Dino-Sore Days *Intimate Spotlight *Wipe Out Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Water Way to Go *A Change of Heart *Mime to Five *See What Develops *Autposy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 *Can't Stop Coffin *Wrath of Con *Milk Pong Appearance Roles *Tongue Twister Trouble *Sweet Ride *Class Act *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Want to be Ya (on Flaky's watch) *From Hero to Eternity *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *A Hole Lotta Love *Wingin' It *In a Jam Love Bites Role *Cold Hearted Occupations and Careers #Ice Cream Trucker - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out! #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Acrobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out! #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam #Comic Con merchandise seller- Wrath of Con Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. (debatable) #Dino-Sore Days: Chewed up by a pterodactyl and fed to the babies. #From Hero to Eternity: Splendid causes him to get sucked into a whirlpool and is then burnt by lava. #Concrete Solution: Shatters to pieces when the bridge collapses.(debatable) #Wrath of Con: Dies when the comic convention center collapses.(debatable) Additinal #Overkill DVD Box Set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb (death not shown). Injuries #Wipe Out - The Mole rams the surfing trophy into his ice block, cracking it slightly. #Autopsy Turvey/Double Whammy Part 2: Hit by Flippy's car, sending him into a doorway, getting himself stuck and killing Cuddles and Toothy in the process. #Dino-Sore Days (Before Death): A Dinosaur kicks his back, causing his intestines fall out of his stomach. #N'ice Pitch Wallpaper: His Ice block is cracked after it is hit by a baseball. Number of Kills *Cuddles – 1 (Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2 (Along with Flippy)) *Giggles – 0 *Toothy – 1 (Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Pt. 2 (Along with Flippy)) *Lumpy – 1 (Snow What? That's What! (Debatable)) *Petunia – 1 (Snow What? That's What!) *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 0 *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Trivia *In the web episode, Read 'em and Weep, the credits state that Cro-Marmot was voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, since he is frozen in ice, he doesn't talk at all, and he was no where to be seen in the episode. But if he was unfrozen, there is a possibility he will be voiced by him. *Cro-Marmot, Russell and Mime are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since he and Mime only appeared in the "Second Serving" and "Third Strike" DVDs. *Since Cro-Marmot's hair is in a form of a bang, a hairstyle that obscures over the eyes, it is unknown whether his eyes are the same style of Pac-Man eyes or not. *In the TV episode, Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot is the first male character to be kissed by both Giggles and Petunia. In the Love Bites short, Cold Hearted, Giggles was seen trying to kiss him. *He is the only character not to star in his debut appearance. He appeared Tongue Twister Trouble and Sweet Ride before starring in Snow What? That's What!. *He's also the only character right now to not have a starring role image (not counting the TV series) since the second Internet season. *In Cold Hearted, Cro-Marmot is seen sitting next to Giggles on a park bench. He was also seen with Giggles in Snow What? That's What! *When he got hit by Flippy's van in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, it seems very impossible for Flippy to actually killed him since Cro-Marmot is still frozen in a huge block of ice. However, it was quite possible that Splendid did killed him in From Hero to Eternity because Cro-Marmot went into the pit of lava along with the others. *Cro-Marmot has never had an episode where he has starred alone (Excluding irregular episodes). He has co-starred with Giggles and Lumpy. *It is possible he has gained an interest in unicycle riding as evidenced at the end of the episode Mime to Five and in baseball in Can't Stop Coffin. *He has never died a gory death in a proper episode. *Splendid and debatably Nutty and Flippy are the only characters who have killed Cro-Marmot. *Cro-Marmot and Cuddles are the only two yellow characters. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters